


Uncomfortable trading

by redsunflowermx



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsunflowermx/pseuds/redsunflowermx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better to be left untouched (and un-discussed). This story contains spoilers of Angel After the Fall comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable trading

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Uncomfortable trading  
> Author: red_sunflower@livejournal  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Spike and Buffy are property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. I’m just playing with them.  
> Summary: Some things are better to be left untouched (and un-discussed). This story contains spoilers of Angel After the Fall.  
> Timeline: Sometime in the future.  
> Author’s note: Thank you very much to my wonderful beta dusty273@livejournal, who helped with the grammar and style. This is my first fanfic ever so don’t take me seriously.  
> Originally posted at Seasonal Spuffy in 2009

“So, you liked having sex with her?”  
  
Spike felt a headache coming; as a matter of fact, he already felt his head pounding and pulsing. He knew this a bad idea from the moment Buffy suggested it but he knew that vocalizing against it wasn’t going to work out for him.  
  
This new open and understanding Buffy was far more dangerous than the remote and uncaring version of the Sunnydale years. In her insistence of showing Spike how much more mature she was this time around, she informed him of her decision that there shouldn’t be any secrets between them and therefore, she was willing, and ready, to give him the uncensored version of the “Buffy Summers biography”. In return, he had to relate to her “William the Bloody Awful Poet’s Tale”.  
  
He believed that there shouldn’t be secrets between you and your significant other; he also thought that there were certain things that were only his business and no one had to know about them. Still, when she poured her heart out telling him about her life as a child, her parents’ divorce, her calling, her love for Angel, her lack of love for Riley and her hate for herself after her resurrection, he knew she expected him to spill out his darkest secrets, and as much as he loved her, he knew that this could lead to misunderstandings and disaster.  
  
Like the one that was happening right now in front of him.  
  
“It was different, yeah,” Spike replied, trying to take the conversation into more peaceful waters.  
  
“That is not what I asked.” Buffy rolled her eyes. “Did you like it, yes or no?”  
  
It was official, he had a headache now. How on earth do you answer that question to the woman you hope to spend your life with till you’re dust?  
  
If Spike was honest then he would have to say that yes, he had enjoyed sex with Maria, the Spider lady. That woman was one of the most creative lovers he’d had in his life, or unlife, whatever you wished to call it. But he was also aware that being sincere about this would most likely send him to sleep in the guest room for a week or more, depending on Buffy’s mood.  
  
He sighed; this wasn’t going to end well, for him anyway. “Sex is always an enjoyable experience.” He looked at her in the eye, hoping to read a reaction so he could choose a damage control plan. She didn’t give away anything though, and that made him more nervous than he was willing to admit.  
  
After a few moments she said in a tight, controlled voice, “I guess the answer is yes, then.” She turned her back at him and headed towards the door. It was obvious she was barely restraining her temper, anger radiating out of her in waves that threatened to destroy anything on their path if it was released.   
  
Just as she reached for the doorknob, Spike said, “Buffy, you said that there were not going to be secrets between us. I know that this is not what you wanted to hear but I won’t apologize for how I lived my life when we were not together.”   
  
She turned around, the look in her eyes was hard but he knew she was trying to hide her feelings from him. He knew she wanted to cry.  
  
“I…” She closed her fists, trying to control herself. “I… know.” Her gaze softened a bit and sensing that her fury had abated, he took a few steps until he was right in front of her.  
  
“Buffy, I understand you want to know what happened after the LA crisis. I know you want to be supportive, but if I tell you everything that happened when we were living in hell… well, you might not like to hear what happened between Maria and I and why.” He reached for her hand and felt slightly better when she didn’t pull it out from his.  
  
“This is how you felt when I told you about the Immortal, right? God! I can’t believe I…” She let go of his hand and went to sit at the sofa. “What was I thinking? Forgive me?” Buffy’s eyes filled up with tears, as understanding dawned upon her that her plan wasn’t resulting as she expected it to.  
  
“I have nothing to forgive you about. You were living your life, even if you had a terrible taste in men, me being the only exception, right luv?” He sat beside her, his thigh brushing hers.  
  
Of course he had felt jealousy and anger when she told him about the Immortal, and God knew how much effort it required keeping a cool attitude. If he was honest with himself he would’ve given anything to avoid knowing but, for Buffy’s sake, he was willing to walk on fire if that helped their relationship.  
  
The next moment, Buffy’s arms were circling his neck and her lips were on his. He sighed in relief while kissing her back.  
  
A few minutes later, when her face was nearly purple due to the lack of oxygen, and their lips were red and swollen from their kisses, Buffy whispered in Spike’s ear, “But you still like sex with me better, right?”  
  
Spike’s response was a groan… His headache wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon.


End file.
